Tuan Gajah Tampan, I Love You!
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: Akibat Park Junsu memaksanya memakai kostum gajah, Jung Yunho bertemu pada pemuda cantik yang kelewat polos dan menggemaskan, sementara bagi jaejoong pertemuannya dengan jung yunho yang ia klaim sebagai calon suaminya mengubah takdir hidupnya! YUNJAE FANFICTION/BL/FLUFF/TWOSHOT/RnR


**Tuan Gajah Tampan, I Love You!**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami **

**.**

**.**

Cast: YunJae And Others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Romance, Fluff, little bit humor maybe

Lenght: Twoshot

Rated : T

**Warning!**

**AU**, **Boy X Boy, Yaoi, OOC**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah aku lelah kita berhenti saja ya?" ucap sosok jangkung dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, lagipula Vick terlihat kelelahan." Jawab sosok menawan bermata besar yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu.

Mereka baru saja berlari-larian disebuah taman bersama anjing kesayangan Jaejoong. Kebiasaan mereka setiap sore hari. Mengajak Vick jalan-jalan sambil bermain.

"Vick ayo kita duduk disini. Changmin _hyung_, belikan Joongie eskrim ya?"

"_No_ Jaejoong! Tadi siang kau sudah menghabiskan satu cup jumbo. Kau akan sakit nanti!" tegas Shim Changmin yang merupakan pengawal pribadi tuan muda cantik itu.

"_Please_?" mohon Jaejoong dengan _kitty eyes_nya. Percayalah siapapun tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak jika Jaejoong sudah memohon bak kucing minta dipungut.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu saja. Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana mengerti?" _See_? Sosok setegas Changmin pun luluh pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan kemana-mana _hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sambil menunggu Changmin membelikan eskrim untuknya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya mengusap layarnya kemudian menampakan mode kamera.

_**And, **_

_**Its selfie time!**_

Ia berfoto dengan berbagai pose imut tak lupa mengikut sertakan Vick anjing kesayangannya yang berjenis _great pyreness _yang sudah menemaninya hampir sepuluh tahun. Vick adalah kado yang diberikan ayahnya saat ia berumur tujuh tahun.

Sudah lima belas menit namun Changmin tak juga kembali.

Jaejoong merasa bosan, iseng ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya untuk mencari objek yang dapat ia jadikan sasaran untuk berpose.

_Gotcha._

Mata bulat itu berbinar melihat seseorang yang entah siapa berjalan mendekat padanya menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki dengan menggunnakan kostum gajah berwarna abu-abu...

Demi Tuhan,

Benar-benar,

**GAJAH**

Kyaaa!

_**Brughhh~**_

Tanpa permisi dan tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong menghampiri sosok yang berada dalam bungkusan kostum gajah tersebut lalu menerjangnya begitu saja. Hingga 'gajah' malang yang belum siap mendapatkan pelukan sayang dari seorang 'induk gajah' terjatuh begitu saja.

**Cup-up-cup**

Entah apa yang ada diotak pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun ini bukannya ia bangun dari posisinya yang menindih seekor gajah, justru ia sibuk menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah sang gajah tanpa ampun. Benar yang Jaejoong cium dan peluk adalah seseorang dengan kostum gajah berwarna abu-abu.

Tak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali.

_**Cklik-cklik-cklik**_~

Ia berfoto dengan sang tuan gajah yang tidak berdaya. Kalau saja suara tangisan bocah yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi apa yang terjadi dihadapannya dengan bingung. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan pernah sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

**Hiks ~**

**Hueeeee~**

"_Noona_ siapa, apa yang kau lakukan pada _hyung_ku~" dengan brutal bocah lelaki montok itu menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong, berusaha dengan sekuat-tenaga menyelamatkan tubuh _hyung_nya.

**Bruk~**

Dengan sekali tarikan kini seseorang mengubah posisi Jaejoong berpindah menyentuh rumput taman.

Sosok gajah yang tadi dipeluk-peluk Jaejoong kini terbangun dengan susah payah. Ia membuka kepala gajah yang membuatnya begitu sesak dan hampir kehabisan nafas saat Jaejoong menindihnya.

"Ya! Bocah apa yang kau lakukan padaku ong? Kau bisa membunuhku barusan!" mata musang itu menatap tajam _doe eyes_ polos yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang entah ia tidak bisa mengartikannya.

**DEG~**

**Ommo~**

"Cantik~"

"Tampan!"

Itulah kesan pertama yang mereka dapat saat kedua mata itu saling bersiborok memandangi paras menawan masing-masing. Dan seketika itu juga bagai ada aliran listrik yang menyengat merasuk kedalam aliran darah mereka. Membuat jantung mereka terpompa lebih cepat.

**DEG~DEG~DEG~**

"_Hyung_-iee hiks."

_Great_, mereka melupakan anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi masih terisak. Kedua lelaki berbeda rupa itu tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang berada di depannya.

"Junchan? Maafkan _hyung_. Tenanglah! _Noona_ itu tidak bebuat jahat pada _hyung_. Oke? jangan menangis sayang." Dengan sayang Jung Yunho pemuda tampan tersebut membawa bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf! Itu karena berbuat seenaknya tadi." Kini Jaejoong yang sudah kembali sadar. Membungkuk maaf, segera terbangun dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadinya aku marah, tapi karena melihat parasmu yang cantik aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Yunho menggoda lengkap dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

Junsu bocah manis itu melotot heboh melihat kelakuan pamannya yang berubah 180 derajat.

Sepertinya Yunho sudah ketularan sifat _playboy_ sepupunya –Park Yoochun yang merupakan ayah Junsu.

"Tapi Joongie ini _namja_, jadi berhentilah mengataiku cantik!" Protes lelaki manis itu lengkap dengan bibir cherrynya yang menegerucut imut.

"Benarkah kau ini lelaki? Tapi kau sangat imut dan cantik. Benar kan Junchan?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap keindahan didepannya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya! Joongie benar-benar laki-laki lihat dada Joongie rata." Ucap Jaejoong tak terima sambil meraba-raba dadanya dan menunjukkan bahwa dadanya benar-benar rata –menurutnya.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar sedang mengumpankan dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan lakukan itu didepanku atau kau akan memakanmu saat ini juga." Erang Yunho frustasi.

"Memangnya Joongie makanan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Iya _hyung_,_ noona_ cantik ini kan manusia, sejak kapan _hyung_-ie makan daging manusia?" kali ini bocah polos yang bernama lengkap Park Junsu semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

Hah~

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas, untuk Junsu ia masih bisa memakluminya. Tetapi untuk lelaki yang menyebutnya Joongie sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Lelaki dihadapannya benar-benar menggodanya. Pout-an bibirnya sangat menggemaskan. Sepasang mata polosnya yang berbinar. Kulitnya yang putih dan ah bisa dibilang dadanya sedikit berisi dibandingkan remaja lain seusianya. Rambut hitam legamnya yang sedikit panjang hingga poninya sedikit menutupi mata indahnya. Benar-benar santapan yang lezat, Ya Tuhan! Jung Yunho apa yang kau pikirkan. Gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Baiklah lupakan, sekarang Joongie perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho, dan ini Park Junsu keponakanku. Karena ayahnya sedang ada bisnis keluar kota akulah yang menemaninya bermain disini dan Junchan memaksaku untuk memakai kostum ini." entah kenapa Yunho harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Ne_," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk masih dengan tatapan polosnya. Sepertinya wajah tampan dihadapannya begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Risih karena dipandangi dengan begitu intens Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu yang entah bagaimana kini berjongkok dan sibuk menghitung jumlah semut yang berjalan diatas rumput. "Junchan perkenalkan dirimu pada _hyung_ cantik ini!" perintah Yunho kemudian membuat Junsu mengalihkan atensinya.

Sementara bibir cherry itu kembali mengerucut karena tuan gajah tampannya kembali menyebutnya cantik.

"Park Junsu _imnida_, lima tahun. Penyuka lumba-lumba dan bebek. Tapi belakangan ini tertarik pada gajah. Wajahku manis dan imut tidak seperti _daddy_ ku yang berjidat lebar dan sering tebar pesona pada tante-tante berbibir menor. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. _Noona_ cantik aku menyukaimu. Mari kita berteman." Tutur Junsu panjang lebar dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau sangat manis, aku juga menyukaimu Junchan, kita sama ibuku juga meninggal saat melahirkanku. Mari berteman. Namaku Kim Jaejoong kau bisa memanggilku Joongie _hyung_. Ingat _hyung_. Bukan yang lain karena _hyung_ ini lelaki sejati sangat tampan dan mempesona. Umurku tujuh belas tahun." Tutur Jaejoong tak kalah polos dari Junsu.

Kemudian keduanya berpelukan. Lalu tertawa bersama.

Mereka berceloteh sambil berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah bangku taman.

Sosok berwajah kecil dengan tatapan mata setajam musang itu mau tidak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ini pertamakalinya ia melihat Junsu tertawa dengan bahagia. Mungkin Jaejoong bisa menjadi teman bermain Junsu karena meskipun jarak umur mereka berbeda jauh tapi kepolosan mereka berada ditingkat yang sama. Menurut Yunho.

**Guk~guk~guk.**

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau tau Vick tadi berjalan di tengah jalan dan hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Kenapa meninggalkan Vick begitu saja huh?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu sedikit marah sambil mengenggam tali pengikat leher Vick.

Ah, benar teralu terpesona dengan Jung Yunho hingga ia melupakan bahwa tadi ia tenggah menggandeng Vick.

"_Ommo~_ Vick? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? _Hyung, mianhe_ tadi ada tuan gajah tampan ini mengalihkan perhatian Joongie. Jadi Joongie melupakan Vick begitu saja." Jawab sosok menggemaskan itu –yang kini sedang meraba-raba tubuh anjing kesayangannya memastikan anjingnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh Joongie. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Vick ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab pada tuan besar. Tunggu mereka siapa?" sambil mengomel Changmin mengalihkan atensinya pada lelaki sebayanya yang memangku seorang bocah imut masih dengan kostum gajahnya hanya saja tanpa kepala gajah –tentu saja.

"Kenalkan dia Yunnie, dia tuan gajah tampan yang tadi menyita seluruh perhatian Joongie. Dan ini Junchan keponakan Yunnie." Tutur Jaejoong dengan tak malu-malu menyebut nama Yunho dengan begitu imut. Bahkan Jaejoong memanggil Yunho tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_'.

"Yunnie?" tanya Changmin memastikan penuh selidik.

"Mungkin yang dimaksud Joongie, Jung Yunho. iya benar namaku Jung Yunho." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. Ia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Changmin.

"Ah, baiklah aku Shim Changmin. Panggil saja Changmin. Bisa dibilang aku ini _bodyguard_ khusus tuan muda manja ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kau bisa menjaga Joongie kelak." Ucap Changmin misterius sambil melirik Jaejoong yang tertunduk malu-malu menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi mulusnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Changmin.

"Lupakan, baiklah kami permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa Yunho-ssi, sampi jumpa Junchan." Tutur Changmin sopan lalu menyeret paksa Jaejoong berserta Vick.

"Yunnie, Junchan _anyeong_..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit berteriak karena ia telah menjauh terseret badan kekar Changmin.

Sesampainya dimobil Jaejoong masih tersenyum-senyum seperti orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Changmin hanya meliriknya sekilas lewat sudut matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi pada tuang muda kita ong?" tanya Changmin yang tidak tahan melihat kelakuan abnormal tuan mudanya.

"Changmin _hyung_. Joongie mau dia.!"

"Huh?"

"Tuan gajah tampan, Joongie jatuh cinta padanya. Segera cari tau siapa dia. Malam ini semua data tentang dia harus sudah ada di kamar Joongie! Mengerti?" tegas Jaejoong.

"Tapi~"

"Jangan membantah atau Joongie laporkan pada _appa_ karena tadi _hyung_ meninggalkan Joongie lama karena tergoda dengan aroma _tobokki_ yang dijual dipinggir jalan." Ucap Jaejoong sok _bossy_.

"_Mwo_? Dari mana Joongie tau aku tadi~"

"Benarkan? Padahal Joongie asal tebak tadi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik.

"Aish! Bocah ini benar-benar." Gerutu Changmin dalam hati.

Kalau Yunho bilang Jaejoong adalah sosok yang begitu polos maka jawabannya salah besar. Kepolosan Jaejoong hanya muncul disaat-saat tertentu saja sepertinya. Namun untuk urusan membully _bodyguard_ dan beberapa pelayan pribadinya Jaejoong adalah ahlinya.

Sementara Yunho masih tersenyum bodoh padahal Jaejoong sudah menghilang dari hadapannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Hyung_-ie ayo kita pulang, _daddy_ pasti sudah pulang dari jeju." Ucap Junsu yang tidak tahan didiamkan oleh Yunho.

"Junchan, Joongie cantik bukan? Disini berbebar hanya dengan menyebut namanya." Ucap Yunho seperti orang idiot sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

Huh?

Junsu hanya mengerjap polos tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Pikiran polosnya mengatakan sepertinya Yunho kerasukan hantu. Dan hantu itu akan mengambil Yunho darinya. Ck! sepertinya Junsu terlalu sering menemani ayahnya yang hobby menonton dvd yang berbau hantu.

**Hiks~hiks~hiks**

**Huwaaaa **_**hyung**_**-ieee~~~~~**

Lengkingan lumba-lumba Junsu kembali berkumandang. Sukses membuat Jung Yunho tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

Tak hanya itu kini sang mentari perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ufuk barat.

Itu tandanya Yunho harus segera membawa Junsu pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Mata bulat Jaejoong kembali berbinar untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, menatap lembaran kertas dan foto yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Dengan mudah Changmin mendapatkan semua informasi tentang pemuda yang ia sebut '**Tuan Gajah Tampan**' yang tak lain adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Semua informasi yang Changmin berikan begitu lengkap dan detail bahkan sampai ukuran sepatu pun terinci dengan baik.

.

.

_/Jung Yunho_

_Umur: 25 tahun._

_Lahir di Gwangju 06 Februari._

_Kedua orang tuanya menetap di Gwangju dan bekerja sebagai petani sayuran._

_Pekerjaan: staff divisi pemasaran. Kim Corp./_

_._

_._

Dan masih banyak lagi yang tertulis lembaran kertas yang dipegang Jaejoong.

**Tuan Gajah Tampan, Jung Yunnie I Got U**!

Bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong kini terlentang di ranjang _kingzise_nya–sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya, senyuman manisnya tak kunjung pudar memandangi potret lelaki yang baru saja ia klaim sebagai calon suaminya.

Jaejoong tidak tau sejak kapan ia menyukai lelaki yang jelas dulu ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis waktu ia masih bersekolah di sekolah umum, namun hanya beberapa bulan saja. Posisinya sebagai putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan multi nasional Kim corp. Membuatnya harus memilih-milih dalam berteman ia tidak ingin orang-orang disekitarnya berada dalam bahaya karena banyak sekali yang mengincarnya sebagai senjata menghancurkan usaha ayahnya.

Karena kasus penculikan yang ia alami satu tahun silam kini Jaejoong tidak lagi bebas bersekolah di sekolah umum, sekarang ia menjalani progam _home schooling_ dan saat keluar rumah _bodyguard_ tersayangnya si jangkung sim Changmin yang bermulut pedas namun sangat mencintai makanan itu akan selalu berada disampingnya.

Tuan Kim tentu saja tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya saat terbangun Jaejoong tidak mendapati ayahnya di meja makan. Tentu saja karena ia terbangun pukul sembilan pagi. Tentunya ayahnya sudah berangkat ke kantor. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut imut dalam seminggu ini hanya hitungan jari ia bertatap muka langsung dengan ayahnya. Ia benci kesepian.

"Tuan muda mau sarapan apa? Kami akan siapkan." Tanya salah satu pelayan yang melihat Jaejoong duduk diam di meja makan sendirian.

"Bibi Hwang buatkan Joongie _sandwich_ tuna saja, oh iya sekalian panggilkan Changmin _hyung_."

"Baik tuan muda." Jawab pelayan tadi sopan.

"Joongie perlu bantuanku?" Changmin datang dengan tangan kirinya yang entah bagaimana masih menggenggam paha ayam.

"Changmin _hyung_. Setelah ini antarkan aku ke sekolah Junchan aku ingin bertemu denganya. Dan bilang pada Sin Hye _noona_ hari ini Joongie sedang malas belajar. Satu lagi jangan melapor pada _appa_ atau semua jatah makanmu akan kuberikan pada Vick!" ancam Jaejoong serius namun tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah." Walaupun Changmin tidak takut sama sekali dengan Jaejoong, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut belahan jiwanya 'makanan' lebih baik ia menuruti keinginan tuan mudanya.

Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengunyah _sandwich_nya.

Setelah menjemput Junsu di sekolahnya dan membelikan berbagai macam mainan Jaejoong membawa Junsu ke perusahaan ayahnya.

"_Noona_, apa _appa_ ada?" tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya.

"_Ommo_ Joongie, kau mengagetkanku." Ucap wanita cantik sekretaris ayahnya, yang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen dihadapannya.

"_Noona_-ya, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Seru Joongie sebal.

"Tuan kim sedang ada rapat di luar, eum dimana Changmin? _Ommo_ kenapa kau sendirian bagaimana kalau ada yang mengincarmu lagi Joongie? Tunggu, bocah imut ini siapa? Apa kau diam-diam menghamili anak orang?" cecar Kwon Boa salah satu sekretaris ayahnya yang sedikit cerewet namun baik hati dan sangat menyayanginya.

"Ish, _noona_. Kau berlebihan. Changmin aku suruh tunggu di mobil. Dan dia Junchan calon keponakkanku." Jawab Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Hallo, aku Park Junsu, lima tahun, bibi bisa memanggilku Junchan." Bungkuk Junsu sopan meskipun ia tetap sibuk mengemut lolipopnya.

"Bibi? Apa aku setua itu? Astaga~" gerutu Boa tidak terima dipanggil bibi.

"Kau sudah memiliki dua anak _noona_, aigoo~ ya sudah sekarang _noona_ antarkan Joongie ke ruang kerja Jung Yunho, _noona_ mengenalnya kan? Dia di divisi pemasaran." Perintah Jaejoong semena-mena.

"Jung Yunho? siapa dia _noona_ tidak kenal~"

"-eh tunggu maksudmu Jung Yunho yang tampan itu? Aigoo Joongie jangan bilang kau mencari masalah dengannya dia itu terkenal dingin pada semua wanita. Dia tidak akan melirikmu." Ucap Boa heboh.

"Ya! Aku ini _namja_ _noona_!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

"Hahahha kau benar, maaf _noona_ lupa habis kau terlalu cantik sih." Goda Boa.

"Ya!"

Sementara itu yang tengah dibicarakan tampak mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau kenapa yun?" tanya lelaki bersuara husky yang memiliki dahi sedikit lebar.

"Aku tidak tau _hyung_ sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Pikir Yunho.

"Wow, ajaib sekali ada yang sedang membicarakan _the coolest guy_ Jung Yunho." ucap Yoochun mengejek.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya _hyung_." Jawab Yunho sarkastis.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menjemput juchan aku tidak mau dia mengamuk lagi dan mengeluarkan lengkingan lumba-"

"_**Daddy**_**y~~"**

Baru saja Yoochun membicarakan putranya rupanya putranya sudah muncul begitu saja.

"Junchan? Sayang kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"_Anyeong_," sapa Jaejoong yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Joongie?" bisik Yunho namun masih bisa didengar.

"Kau siapa? Kau yang membawa Junchan kemari? Yun kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoochun kebingungan sambil memandangi wanita atau pria di hadapannya. Sepertinya Yoochun masih ragu dengan gender Jaejoong.

"_Daddy_, dia _noona_ cantik yang kemarin sore Junchan ceritakan."

"Ah, Halo, aku Park Yoochun ayah Junchan. Sepertinya Junchan sangat menyukaimu bagaimana kalau kau aku meminangmu untuk menjadi ibu Junchan sekaligus is-"

"_Hyung_, dia _namja_!" potong Yunho tidak ingin obyek incarannya direbut sepupunya yang _playboy_.

"Apa?"

"Ne, Yoochun-ssi Joongie ini _namja_." Jelas Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Junchan memanggilmu _noona_?" ucap Yoochun masih tidak mengerti.

"Junchan tidak mau memanggilku _hyung_." Sebal Jaejoong. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut imut membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak-. Aish Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pemikiran konyolnya.

"Joongie _noona_ terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil _hyung_ dad~"

"Aigoo~ Jaejoong-ssi maafkan putraku dia memang suka semena-mena benar-benar tidak mewarisi sifatku."

"Sembilan puluh persen diri Junchan adalah duplikat dirimu _hyung_." Sergah Yunho sebal.

"Ya! Jung Yunho aish." Seru Yoochun tidak terima.

"Joongie, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho yang tak lagi menanggapi celotehan sepupunya.

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin mengajak Yunnie makan siang di restoran favorite Joongie. _Kajja_." Ajak Jaejoong riang.

"Ta-tapi."

"Tidak ada penolakan!" jawab Jaejoong tegas lalu menyerert tubuh yang lebih besar darinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Junchan, apa yang terjadi pada pamanmu itu? Apa dia benar benar Jung Yunho?"

"_Molla_~" jawab Junsu cuek, kini sibuk membuka lolipopnya yang baru.

"Ya ,Junchan! _daddy_ bilang tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan lolipop!"

.

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di ruangan VIP sebuah restoran mewah.

Yunho agak sedikit canggung dengan perlakuan Jaejoong sedari tadi. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak menolak semua perhatian kecil yang Jaejoong berikan kepadanya. Wajah Jaejoong yang kelewat manis dan menggemaskan sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Tunggu? Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie kenapa tidak makan? Yunnie tidak suka makanannya? Perlu Joongie pesankan yang lain?"

"Tidak, eum?" jawab Yunho ragu.

"Apa perlu Joongie suapi? Hum?" tutur Jaejoong polos.

"Huh?"

"Yunnie Aaaa~" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging ke mulut Yunho.

Dengan canggung Yunho membuka mulutnya. Menguyah daging suapan _namja_ yang berhasil mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

Ia benar-benar tertarik pada Jaejoong, namun ia sedikit ragu karena ia baru saja mengetahui kalau Jaejoong adalah putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan tempatnya mencari nafkah. Tentu saja Jaejoong adalah tuan muda kaya raya yang terbiasa hidup dalam kemewaham. Sedangkan ia hanya karyawan biasa. Dan lagi gender mereka sama, ia bukan gay hanya saja dulu ia pernah dikhianati kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sudah dipacarinnya selama tiga tahun meninggalkannya begitu saja demi menikahi pemuda kaya raya. Karena itu sekarang ini ia sangat menjaga jarak dengan wanita, tak jarang ia bersikap ketus dan kejam pada setiap wanita yang mendekatinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi Jaejoong?

Ah tentu saja Jaejoong adalah seorang lelaki meskipun kecantikannya mengalahkan mantan kekasihnya dan sederet wanita yang berusaha merayunya.

Ah Jung Yunho benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok di depannya kini.

Jatuh cinta?

_But wait_? Secepat itukah?

Yunho tidak yakin, hanya saja beberapa waktu bersama Jaejoong membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Yunnie, kenapa terus memandangiku?" tanya Jaejoong mengerjap polos.

"Kenapa makanmu berantakan sekali hum, lihatlah ada noda saus dibibirmu." Ucap Yunho masih dengan menatap wajah tanpa cacat dihadapannya

"Dimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil meraba bibir mungilnya.

"Disini," Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong. Sebagai gantinya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Huh?" Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerjap polos.

**Chup~**

Mata Jaejoong membelalak, ia kaget karena Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman riangan,

Yunho sendiri juga ikut kaget, secepat kilat ia menyadarkan dirinya. Menjauhkan bibirnya yang sudah tidak sopan menodai bibir cherry itu.

"Jo-joongie, a-ku harus kembali ke kantor." Entah bodoh atau apa Yunho menjadi gugup sendiri jantungnya berdebar tak berirama. Tetiba saja terpikir dalam otaknya untuk menghilang dari hadapan _namja_ polos itu seketika.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Teriak Jaejoong heboh, setelah sadar bibirnya telah dinodai oleh Yunho.

"Joongie, ada apa?" tanya Changmin panik melihat Yunho meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja ditambah lengkingan suara Jaejoong. Tentu saja Changmin sedang berjaga didepan pintu ruangan VIP itu.

"Min _Hyung_, Tuan gajah tampan, jung Yunnie telah mengambil keperawanan bibir Joongie. Ommo~ kyaaa Joongie malu." Heboh Jaejoong dengan pipi yang semakin merona bak kepiting rebus.

"Oh dia menciumu? Kukira apa~" ucap Changmin santai.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari.

"**Apaaaaaaaaa? Dia menciummu?"**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
